Beverly Hills High School Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Is this even really a public school? Yes, technically, but it’s a privileged school. The only people who go here are people with friends in high places. Sons and daughters of movie stars, Fortune 500 Company CEOs, people who are able to make huge donations to make sure their children get through school without a hitch, no matter what. The school certainly looks like it was paid for by the super rich. Twenty minutes away, the nearest public school is still running on computers from 10 years ago. BHHS? Nearly every computer in the lab is damn near a super computer — certainly capable of gaming, which you just might be able to get away with. There’s a football stadium that looks more like its for the NFL than for a bunch of high schoolers, but hey. That’s where the money goes. Despite the stigma surrounding it, there are still quite a few… well, glaringly average people that go to this school. It isn’t all celebrities! Some people worked hard to buy a house in the district so the school would take their children, and the kids are grateful. After all, if you say the right thing to the right kid here, you might make friends in high places. Meet parents who can put you on, make you a star! Or, maybe you’re just smart. BHHS does like its smart students, and the school has a prestigious science division, as well as an amazing arts chapter. It almost doesn’t feel like a high school, it almost feels like a college. You’re lucky if you get to go to this school. Even if your family isn’t part of the super-elite families that some of the kids are, you’re lucky because you can leech off of them. If there’s a party being thrown at a megamansion while someone’s parents are out on business… Guess who gets to enjoy that? That’s right, you. A birthday cruise to the Bahamas, paid for by Daddy’s credit card? The whole class is invited? Enjoy. You earned it. Somehow. Just enjoy your time here. Look, there may be some… glaring differences, but Beverly Hills High is still just a high school. Even if there are crazy things that go on, it’s still got cliques. It’s still got petty drama. It’s still real. Just enjoy the fantastical parts of it too! Don’t think too much about it, yeah? High school blows if you just take it at face value, but if you try really hard, it really can be the best years of your life. You only get this chance once! Hang out with your friends. Find a significant other. Kiss them a lot. Smile. Don’t let the harshness of the community get you down. Keep it bright and keep a smile on your face. Party, but never on Sundays. Nobody wants to do math in the morning with a huge hangover. Describe your topic LETS GO BITCHES Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse